Up to no good
by fmab2424
Summary: After Harry received a mysterious letter his first year, he has returned the following year, with one action in mind. Stay away from Snape however, everything changes when the letter gets into the hands of the most hated potion's master of Hogwarts. How will Snape deal with these new revelations, and will Harry ever see Professor Snape as anyone but the greasy git of the dungeons.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Letter

Legal disclaimer, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE STORIES NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTER, THEY ALL BELONG TO THE QUEEN J.K. ROWLING

It had been a long summer for Harry, and he could not have been more grateful to return to Hogwarts. However, he did not arrive on the most auspicious conditions. After Ron and himself had landed in the whomping willow, and not only caught by Snape but also practically threatened with expulsion, things were not looking up for harry. Times like these, he couldn't fathom that he was related to the greasy git of a man, he practically collapsed when he had first received a conspicuous letter early in his first year of Hogwarts. It had come during the first meal of the day on Harry's first day of classes. Being addressed to "My dear son Harry" was enough to make his heart skip a beat. Gingerly he opened the seal of the envelope, which looked as if it was disintegrating under the pressure of his grasp, stated.

 _"My dear son Harry,_

 _If you are reading this letter son, I repentantly did not survive the war and you have not been reunited with your father. It saddens me to the deepest part of my heart Harry than I have not been with you to watch you grow into the amazing boy I'm sure you are. Should your father be safe, and the war over, he should have resumed his post as potion's master at Hogwarts_ …. (Harry froze at those words, had he read that wrong, there must have been a mistake, he must be tired, but no there it was on parchment and ink, "Potion Master", with a twinge of hope in heart, he hoped maybe another professor had worked as potion master before the war, so he reluctantly continued reading)

 _His name is Severus Snape, you should come to meet him on your first day sweetheart. He is a wonderful man, and holds his family close to his heart. We were married for a few years before the Dark Lord and his followers came on the rise. Professor Dumbledore, had come to your father requesting his service has a spy for the Order of the Phoenix, he had initially refused his appeal in order to safe guard myself. However, when the violence and turmoil became too much, it was with great trepidation, that he agreed in order to keep me safe. I know you may come to find that he tends to hide is feelings under a thick shell, but don't be fooled my son, he will always be there for you._

 _Unfortunately, things had taken a turn for the worst one-month, the Dark lord was harming your father with his apparent intuition that Severus was not loyal to him. So one evening when your father was called off to work, I sought refuge with Professor Dumbledore. I needed a way to keep your father safe, he is the love of my life, and I would do anything for him. I had Dumbledore hide me in James Potter's residence, to put on the appearance that we were married, while your father was away on the dark lord's deeds. I had recently become pregnant with you before your father had left to return to service and I knew if your father had found out, his focus would be elsewhere and that could become detrimental to his life. Regrettably, one evening Severus returned early from one of the dark lord's jaunts and came to find that I was not home. As he went in search for me, he found myself under the dwelling of James Potter's. In his fury, he had assumed the worst and left to fully immerse himself in the dark lord's tactics. I waited for him for many months, but he never returned, I was never going to give up on him, but for the time being you needed to be kept safe, so I returned to James' and we agreed to have a charm placed on you, to appear as his son. James had taken to you, as if you were his own, and although I was heartbroken to not be with your father, James treated you no differently than had he sired you himself._

 _I have concealed the counter spell to release you of the glamour you are currently under; it will only appear at your father's wand, he will know the spell. I'm so sorry sweetheart that I cannot be there for you, but I know Severus will be a great father, I love him with all my heart, and love you so much, my dear Harry._

 _Love, Lily_

Harry didn't know how to feel, his eyes were weltering up with tears. He had seen snape announce himself to his new syltherins at the welcome feast, so he had known who he was then. Harry had initially planned at his first potion's class to go up to the professor privately and speak with him, but upon the first day of class, hearing his father belittle him, and every day since, he thought his mother's words of "hard shell" was the biggest understatement of the century, the walls blocking the man's emotions were thicker than the trees in the forbidden forest. Harry had decided he wanted nothing to do with this man, and would rather live a miserable existence with the Dursleys, than be in a room for longer than required with the bat of the dungeons.

Fast forward to his second year, where Ron and him were hesitantly making their way to Transfiguration class, not ready to hear the rest of Mcgonagall's rant about Gryffindor welfare and their poor stunt with the Ford Anglia. Not comprehending how slow they were actually walking, they realized they were about to be late for their first class of the year. "Ron we better run or we are never going to make it and last thing I need is more detentions" Harry said. They started to make a mad dash for it when Ron tripped on a loose shoelace. Harry turned his head briefly to see Ron getting back to his feet, when he hadn't noticed Snape rounding the corner to head to the dungeons, and collided right into him. "Mr. Potter, as usual your punctuality is astounding, I do believe class started two minutes ago, 5 points from Gryffindor for tardiness on the first day of classes, and detention tonight at 7pm for your blatant inability to pay attention to your surroundings" Snape sneered. Harry hadn't realized his schoolbag had scattered all his papers on the marble floor, and hastily scrambled to retrieve them, without a second look at snape, he hurriedly headed toward the end of corridor.

Snape muttered something under his breath about arrogant Gryffindor's strutting about the castle, when he spotted an envelope on the ground, resting on his newly polished black boots. "Potter, your faults seem to see no bounds, not even an hour of classes and already your papers are lying about" he called out to Harry. Snape had just taken hold of the letter, when he saw who it was addressed too. "My dear son Harry". Snape held his breath for a few seconds, before he regained his composure, and without a second thought, opened the letter and began reading it. Harry had just turned around upon hearing his name shouted, when he realized what he had dropped, and found the letter in his potion master's hands, the letter than he had with him at all times to remind himself that he wasn't alone, and yet there it was in the very hands of the person who he hoped never to come across it. He froze in sheer fear of what might occur. Meanwhile, while snape was just about finished gathering this shocking information, he could feel two emerald eyes snaring in fear at him. He slowly drew his gaze off the letter and looked incredulity upon Harry, about to approach the boy, Harry's senses finally took over once more and he darted for transfigurations, Ron completely forgotten in all the bedlam.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Disbelief from the Dungeons

Legal disclaimer, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE STORIES NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTER, THEY ALL BELONG TO THE QUEEN J.K. ROWLING

Running from Snape as fast as his legs would carry him, the stomping against the stone floor could be heard from down the corridors, but Harry was in no position to look back. Finally getting toward Mcgonagall's classroom, he stopped a few meters before the entryway of the door, so as not be detected by the experienced witch. Harry stood there, bending down, with his hands on his knees, willing to catch his breath. Thinking in his head " _Nothing makes sense anymore, how can this be, Snape couldn't of read that letter, he just couldn't have"_ he thought to himself, trying to put his apprehension at bay.

He waited for a few more minutes, until Ron had finally caught up with him. "Mate was all that about, I knelt down for a second, and then you were gone. What happened?" Ron questioned. "I don't want to talk about it right now, can we just go to class" Harry muttered hoping Ron would get the message. "Really that bad" Ron exclaimed, as they slowly made their way to the big wooden classroom door. Harry looked around the hallway suspiciously as to ward off any unwanted ears, and leaned towards Ron in hushed tone "Look I can't talk about hear, we'll talk about later okay" Harry said. Ron reluctant to agree, as he was never one to easily pass up on a good clandestine, nodded. Harry grasped the heaving knob of the door and it creaked open, as they slowly made their way into the classroom.

Minerva glanced up from her desk, as she was instructing the second years how to transfigure their familiars into water goblets. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley your late, please take your seats and you will desist from entering late to my class again, this is your first and last warning". "Yes Professor", they both mumbled and gave subdued nods, as they headed towards their seats in the back of the classroom. Harry did his best to pay attention, but his mind kept wandering back to altercation down in the corridor " _How dare Snape read my letter, why should I care about Snape, I don't want him apart of my life, I'm fine with the Dursleys ….. am I?... besides Snape has always been a right foul git, you'd have to be crazy to ever want to be related to him"_ He was thrown out of his revelry by the clearing of a throat. "Mr. Potter I'm not going to ask you again, please preform the spell, …. one, two, three, _Fera Verto_ ", Professor Mcgonagall reiterated. "Sorry Professor" and Harry quickly preformed the required transfiguration with little to no effort, Mcgonagall satisfied "Potter, I don't know where your head is at today, but kindly pay attention". With that she trailed off back towards the front of the class.

The rest of morning followed suit in the same manner and once class was over, the golden trio headed to the great hall for lunch. "Where were two this morning?" Hermione had questioned. "Sorry we weren't as excited as you were to be able to drink out of our familiar's" Ron said, which earned a sly laugh from Harry, making him briefly forget the problem that had been plaguing him all morning. The three of them entered the great hall, and Ron immediately grabbed at the sandwiches centered on the table, while Hermione gracefully ate an apple, while a sandwich lay on her plate. Harry just looked at the food on his plate in disgust, how could he eat just knowing he was related to that man, everything he touched, every facial expression he made, was that of a Snape, Snape's blood ran through his veins! At that last thought Harry was completed turned off by the sight of his food, and after poking at his sandwich with a few bites here and there, he decided to head to the loo, to find a moment of peace and gather his thoughts before having to face double potions with his… father.

After Snape had surreptitiously glanced at Harry from behind the open letter in his hands, his dark onyx eyes sought out to read Harry's expression, he watched as the frightened boy ran down the corridor. " _Potter, of all the things to be related too …. But wait he's not a Potter, he's a Snape, he's mine and Lily's, how could this have happened"_ he ruminated as he observed Harry dash out of his sight. He was about to go after the boy, but upon hearing footsteps coming down the corridor Harry had just left, he thought better of it, and slid the letter into his pocket, he would have to find a way to speak with the boy. He knew Harry had potions with him after lunch and vowed to get a word with him before the class was up. With that in mind, he sharply turned down the corridor, robes billowing, fury and grief emanating from the air around him; he hastily headed towards the headmaster's office.

Snape hurried down the long corridors towards Dumbledore's office with great strides, the sound of his dragon hide boots reverberating off the marble floor of the castle, leaving passing students clear of his trail. Upon approaching the gargoyles, utterly annoyed as to having to repeat the infernal password, muttered under his breath "Jelly Slugs", as he watched the spiral staircase appear, upon which he rapidly ascended. Approaching the headmaster's door, Snape held his hand out to knock, but before hand could reach kindling, Dumbledore's grandfatherly voice hummed "Come in Severus, I've been expecting you". With an irritated humph Snape entered his office, knowing full well Albus was aware of the circumstances that just presented themselves.

"Come in my boy, take a seat, licorice snap?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eye. "No thank you headmaster, I've come to ascertain the legitimacy of this letter I found, it just so happened to of slipped out of Potter's schoolbag" Snape chided. Snape stood up and dug in his robes, and took out the timeworn and corrugated letter, with Lily's lovely handwriting written on it. He slid it across Dumbledore's desk and stood there with his arm's crossed, not bothering to sit down until he had an explanation. With the letter in his hand, Dumbledore peered through it's contents over his half moon spectacles and nonchalantly beamed "Ahh yes, I had wondered what had happened to this letter", relief written all over the headmaster's face at the sight of the lost letter that had finally made it back to the hand's of his potion master.

Severus bubbling with fury, "Albus, you knew about this, how long have you known, how dare you not tell me that Potter was _my_ son!" Practically towering over the old man, his knuckles white from grasping the edges of the ancient desk. Snape was disconsolate, how could the man in front of him, the man he so thought of as more than just his mentor, but one of a father figure of sorts, keep a secret of one as unthinkable as this! Willing himself to calm down, Snape released his hold of the desk, and took a few calming breathes and steadily righted himself once more in the seat in front of the headmaster. With an remorseful sigh Dumbledore began, "my dear boy, I wanted nothing more than to tell you all these years, it saddened me to watch your boy grow up without his father, I tried my best to have the boy removed from those chauvinistic muggles but I was under the Fidelus Charm, and was unable to dispose of any valuable information to take such actions place, for I was not the secret keeper". With a despondent glance over to his colleague he continued, "Upon last years welcome feast, I received this letter on my desk, presumably from Lily, but as I was neither Harry nor you, I was unable to open it, I swiftly owled it to the boy over breakfast, presuming he would have sought you out, but to no avail…. it pains me deeply to know that a whole year has passed before the letter finally came to be in your presence Severus, and you will be given full guardianship of the boy as his rightful father". Albus waited a few moments for Severus to respond, but snape just pondered the headmaster's words, his fierce gaze resting upon the headmaster's, he was filled with too many emotions, none more pleasant than another to confide in the headmaster at the moment, so with a swift nod of his head, Snape promptly stood up and exited the headmaster's office, black robes billowing behind him.

Snape headed toward the Great hall for lunch, thoughts racing, he didn't know much about his _son_ and after all those months of ridicule against a boy who wasn't the offspring of his hated enemy, but the spawn of his own and the woman who took half his heart when she departed this realm. He couldn't miss another moment in the boy's life, he was determined now more than ever to be the responsible father and firm hand the boy was so desperately in need of. As he entered the hall through the professor's side entrance, he took his usual seat at the head table, eyes fastened toward the Gryffindor table just waiting for his son to enter.

Once the students started arriving, he caught a glimpse of fiery red hair, and to his hesitance, right next to the Weasley boy, the raggedly mop of his raven-haired son beside him, followed by the bushy haired know-it-all. They took their seats and Snape watched with keen eyes, as the three of them attempted to engage his son in conversation, but the boy's eyes looked lost, deep in contemplation, and he noticed how Harry had hardly eaten any of his meal, he swiftly took note of than, before watching his son inconspicuously get up and leave the hall early, Snape's eyes following every move the boy made, unbeknownst to Harry, and was unsettled at watching the boy leave in such a hurry. Questioning himself whether to follow the boy, he decided to remain where he was as to placate any suspicions as to why the hateful potion master would be following his supposedly hated student. Therefore, Snape remained seated and decided to see the boy come his next class in potions. As lunch neared a close, hope of the boy returning to the great hall ceased, as the last few students straggled out of the great hall to head toward their afternoon classes, Snape tentatively stood up and headed towards the dungeons.

Hermione and Ron had already taken their seats in the back of class and had reserved one for Harry, but as the time sped by, there was only another minute before Snape would storm into the classroom. Sure enough, the class was not disappointed, as a bang was heard and the old wooden door panned against the castle wall, while Snape swiftly waved his wand to slam the door shut, his piercing gaze, scrutinized his class, unknowingly seeking out his son, but to his astonished and ultimate vehemence, the boy was not there….. Snape gritted his teeth as he mused to himself " _had the boy had the audacity to skip my class, had the fear of my knowledge of his parentage disturbed him this much so, I will not allow this blatant disregard of the rules continue, where could he be…"_

 _A/N: Thanks for all the lovely comments_

 _Up next: Denial, Disobedience, and Trouble_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Denial, Disobedience, and Trouble

Legal disclaimer, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE STORIES NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTER, THEY ALL BELONG TO THE QUEEN J.K. ROWLING

While potions class was still in session, Harry found himself still in the loo contemplating what to do about the current situation he found himself in. " _Should I go to class…. But then Snape might be angry that I'm late… wait why do I care, I don't want anything to do with that git"_ Harry mused to himself. He got out of the stall and slowly walked before the old dusty mirror hanging in the boy's lavatory. He glanced at his reflection " _No matter what my mum said, I can't and I refuse to be a Snape, I'm not going to that class, he has no authority over me"_ Harry finally decided. He pondered over his appearance, he didn't look like the man, he still looked like the son of James Potter, his raven hair was still as unruly as ever, his short stature was one to compare to that of a ten year old, but when he took a closer look he could see his mother. His emerald eyes gleamed back at him, he immediately thought of Lily, how could his mum have left him with all these burdens to bare and with the likes of Snape, he'll never live to see his thirteenth birthday.

Harry's musing was cut short with the echoing sound of students leaving their classes and on to the next period of the day. Harry couldn't stomach the ability to attend another class, even it if wasn't Snape's. He had enough of this day, after his so called "Dad" had now been given the information of his lineage, he just wanted the floor to open him up and swallow him whole. He decided he would slip out of the bathroom, and voyage back to Gryffindor tower, he could at least find some solace from today's events for a few more hours before the rest of Gryffindor trickled in from their afternoon classes. He knew Hermione would force him to go to supper, but that was a long ways from now. So with that in mind, he put his head down, swung his bag over his shoulder and shuffled down the long corridor towards the winding staircase.

As Harry approached the staircase, he felt like he was climbing up the Scottish mountainside, he had no vigor but he knew if he didn't make haste someone would see him and question his disappearance from class. So with extra fortitude, he finally reached the portrait of the fat lady, "Don't you have a class dear?" she inquired to the second year raven-haired boy. Harry was in no mood to be interrogated and practically snarled the password " _fortes corde"_ and trudged passed the intrusive painting, before he could even make it to the second year boy's dorm, Harry was pranced on by the red-headed Weasley duo. "Hey Harry, aren't we feeling rebellious today, barely the first week of classes and already dodging class I see" Fred spoke with a hint of mischief in his eyes. "We're glad your hear" George chimed in, "we have a great prank planned for the Slytherins this week, care to par take in, after the good ole dungeon bat nearly got our little brothers expelled, we feel it time for a little pay back, don't you think so Fred", "I concur my dear brother" Fred remarked. Harry looked up from behind his fringe, and with an exasperated sigh, "Sorry guys, maybe later, I sort of want to be alone right now, if you don't mind", and before the twins could reply, Harry was out of sight, slogging up the stairs towards the boys dorm.

He finally reached the old wooden door and turned the brass handle with a resounding creak from it's hinges as he entered, luckily none of his housemates were there, or his cover would have been blown. He walked toward his canopy bed, the maroon drapes open on all sides, welcoming him to leap right into bed. He pulled out his blankets and swiftly flopped onto the old mattress, pulling the sheets up over his head in the process. Harry didn't want to think about anything at the moment, he just wanted to close his eyes and pray that his problems would disappear on their own.

Several hours later Harry awoke to the pounding sound of people coming up the stairs, towards the boy's dorm. In walked Ron and Neville, "Hey mate, what happened to you in Potions… I mean I don't blame you for not wanting to go to Snape's class, if I found out he was my dad, I'd be depressed too". That statement earned a gasp from Neville, whom Ron forgot was standing behind him, "Thanks Ron" harry said begrudgingly. Neville in such shock, quickly exited the room as if he had never entered, Harry hoped he would just forget about it, he was in no mood to have anyone else know of this horrible turn of events. "Mate you slept through dinner also, I was going to wake you, but I figured I'd need sleep too, after the day you had, Hermione and I brought you some food, if your up to it?" Ron said sitting on the edge of his bed, waiting to see what Harry would do. "Thanks mate, I guess I could use something to eat".

The two boys walked out of the boys dorm and down the stairs into the common room, Hermione was sitting on the couch near the fire, reading her Charms textbook, when Harry and Ron approached her. "Harry, where have you been all day, Ron told me you were sleeping when we came back for supper", Hermione said, while handing Harry a napkin of some dinner rolls, and a plate of chicken and mashed potatoes with some peas. "Sorry, I guess I just needed some time alone" he said in a low voice. Harry took the plate gratefully and sat down with his friends. " I know how you feel Harry, but skipping class on practically the first day of classes, you've already missed so much" Hermione rambled on, and soon he found himself listening to her debate what she was going to write for their charms essay. Harry wasn't that hungry and mainly ate the mashed potatoes and a few bites of chicken as he pushed the rest of his food around the gold dinner plate, it always took him a few weeks to get back into the steady routine of eating regular meals, as it was a rare commodity back at the Dursleys.

Meanwhile down in the dungeons, Professor Snape was pacing in his office, all day he had wanted to talk with the boy, and not only had he squandered his class, but dinner as well. As much as he despised the Potter boy… _No his boy_ , this behavior would cease. The boy was expected to be in his office in a few minutes for detention, for his lack of punctuality while gallivanting through the corridors earlier today, and Snape intended to teach his new charge… nay his son, a lesson. The boy needed structure and accountability for his actions and he intended to see that through. Snape casted a quick _tempus_ and noted that it was five minutes passed seven. Deciding to calm his already fuming temper at Potter. He went to his potion's cabinet to see what needed restocking, while he sought to give the boy another five minutes. His long fingers grazed over the various vials of ingredients… " _gillyweed, lace wing flies, unicorn horn, porcupine quills… "_ Snape mused to himself. He took a step back and closed the wooden cabinet, while his dark gaze swept over his office door… still no Potter. With his patience wearing thin, he stalked over to his fireplace and grabbed some powder that was in the black ceramic jar resting above it. He scooped up a decent amount and threw it over the fire, "Professor Mcgonagall's Office!" and he stuck his head in.

"Oh Severus, what can I do for you?" the respectfully stern Scottish professor inquired. "I require Potter, he has shirked his detention, and his presence is requested now, less I take more house points for his disobedience" Snape practically sneered at the older woman. "Calm down Severus, I'm sure Potter has just forgotten no need to take house points on the first day, I will go instruct him to head down to your office" Minerva inclined to the floating head of the black dour man. She got up from behind her large wooden desk and headed for the hidden door that rested behind an old painting, linking her office to the Gryffindor common room. "Oh and Severus, please return Mr. Potter the way he came to you" Minerva said with a slight smile on her lips as she exited her office to go find her miscreant little lion.

Snape pulled his head out of the fire, " _irritating women"_ he ruminated to himself, he stalked back over to his large ornate desk and took out some essays to grade while he awaited the arrival of Mr. Potter, although he couldn't quite think of him as Potter anymore could he, he thought to himself. He picked up his large feather black quick and his red ink pot he used especially for grading the little dunderheads inadequate scrolls and began reading through them, writing comments as deemed necessary, which was quite often in his opinion, while glancing at the closed office door ever so often, waiting for a knock.

McGonagall glided out of the painting of Godrick Gryffindor and on to the carpeted stone floor of the common room. Her stern gaze scanned over the room, looking for the raven-haired boy, she knew he would be with Granger and Weasley, so she immediately sought out flaming red hair. After her eyes swept over Percy, Fred, George and Ginny, she finally caught site of the youngest Weasley. Her green velvet robes trailing behind her as she strolled over to the three sitting on the couch. She noticed Potter eating, and knew he had missed dinner, assuming that was why he was late for his detention with Professor Snape, she approached her three students. "Mr. Potter are aware you are currently missing your detention with Professor Snape?... I see you are eating your dinner, I noticed you were absent from the great hall this evening, finish up and head down there, Professor Snape is waiting" she queried to the small boy. Harry swallowed the potatoes in his mouth in one big gulp, he had hoped he could avoid having to see the man, but as fate would have it, he could not be left alone. "Sorry professor, I guess I fell asleep and must have forgotten". Harry put down his plate, done with attempting to eat anyway, and made his way to stand up. Her unyielding gape regarded the boy, " I expect better from you Potter, now go, I will not have house points being taken this early in the school year". With one last glance over the rest of her lions, she strode back to her office.

Dread welling up inside Harry, he really thought he could dodge his detention, with a sigh he turned back to his friends "I'll see you guys later", "We'll wait up for you Harry" Hermione inclined and Ron nodded along with her. "Thanks". Harry headed out of the portrait and down the staircase; he had no intention of promenading to his death willingly. Instead he headed towards an unused bathroom on the second floor, he had heard it was vacated, as a ghost called _Moaning Myrtle_ seemed to inhabit it and no one seemed to like her whinging. He thought that was better than an evening with the dungeon bat, so he entered the unoccupied girls lavatory and hesitantly stepped over to the end of the wall where a small stained-glass window that let in just the right amount of moonlight was centered above it. He sat down on the stone floor and leaned his back against the cold castle wall, hoping the time would go by fast and he could sneak back into the common just before curfew.

"Who do we have here, it's rare I have any visitors, who would ever to talk to ugly, miserable, moping, moaning Myrtle" the translucent girl whaled to him, hovering just a few away from him, by a nearby stall. "I'm sorry Myrtle, I'm Harry, I didn't mean to bother you, I just needed a place to think, would it be all right if I stayed for a little". The luminous ghost lowered herself to Harry's eye line, "Hmmm hello Harry, this is my stall over there by that toilet" she pointed to the green wooden door that hung precariously off its hinges. "Avoiding something are we, your welcome to stay here" she let out a cackle of laughter, and flew herself down the toilet drain never ceasing her weeping. Harry breathed out of sigh of relief and pulled his knees in close and tucked his head onto his arms, holding himself up against his knees. He closed his eyes and thought of what life would be like if he had a family that had loved him, like Ron and Hermione had. What life would have been like if he had known his mum and dad, would things have been different? He contemplated to himself.

After waiting for what seemed like a highly unnecessary amount of time, he stood abruptly from his office chair, and stalked over to wall where a portrait of the crest of Slytherin hung, he pulled out his wand from his sleeve and murmured " _scientia sit potentia"_ and put his hand on the wall next to portrait, a light glow appeared underneath his palm, and the painting swung open revealing the entrance to his quarters. Snape was seething, when he got his hands on that boy, house points would be the least of his worries. His robes billowing in a black heap as he strode down the hallway of his private chambers towards his bedroom. One thing was for sure, tomorrow morning was not going to be pleasant for the boy-who-lived.

Harry had slowly opened his eyes and cast a quick _tempus_ it was almost nine, he fleetingly picked himself up off the floor and ran out of the bathroom. He made haste, hiding in empty classrooms and hallways, to avoid Filtch and Mrs. Norris on his way back to the tower, last thing he needed tonight was to be in trouble for the third time today. After what took nearly twice as long to make it back to the portrait of the fat lady, he muttered the password, bypassing the intrusive woman's inquests and entered the common room. "Cutting it close mate" Ron practically pounced on him, eager to hear all about his time with Snape, he had spent the last two hours trying to figure out ways to get the greasy git back for causing such upheaval to his best mate, little did he know two other mischievous red heads had already set a plan in motion. "Harry how did it go?" Hermione queried, Harry just shrugged "It was fine, I'm going to bed, I'm kinda a tired", with that he headed up the stairs intending to be left alone for the rest of the evening. Ron and Hermione both gave each other quizzical looks before accepting Harry avowal, and deciding to call it an early night themselves. They would ask him how it went at breakfast.

The turmoil of yesterday seemed to be forgotten as the three second-years made there way to the great hall for breakfast. They strode in and were immediately overwhelmed with the smell of bangers, and pumpkin juice. Ron was practically driveling as they made their way to their usual spot at the Gryffindor table. The three of them spoke amicably about the upcoming quidditch games and homework they need to complete before the weekend. Harry was eating a piece of plain toast, while he listened to Ron and Hermione argue about studying later in the library. His musing was cut short by the sound of throat clearly from behind him. Ron looked up, his eyes wide with fear as to what he saw behind his best mate.

"Mr. Potter" a deep silky voice declared from behind Harry. Frozen with fear but defiance as well, Harry didn't dare turn around; he knew the sight that he would see behind him. "Get. Up. Now" Snape said in a heated tone, though his features remained impassive. Without turning around Harry crossly respond "No thank you sir". Snape quirked an eyebrow at the disobedient boy before him, " **Excuse me** ". Harry hesitantly turned around and stared up at the obsidian eyes, and repeated once more "No sir, I think I'm going to finish my breakfast". Ron was gaping at the whole scene, while Neville, who sat a few paces down the table, was practically shaking. Snape narrowed his eyes, "Ten point points from Gryffindor. Now, I will not ask you again, you will not like the consequences" he drawled pronouncing each word slowly instilling fear in whoever dared to be listening. Before Harry could dare respond again, Snape brusquely grabbed him by the arm and lifted him off the bench of the table. Snape stormed out of the great hall, robes billowing, with the boy-who-lived struggling against his firm grip, behind him.

The doors to the hall slammed behind them, as the two strode down the corridor towards the dungeons. Snape let go of the boy trusting him to follow, not bothering to turn around to look at his wayward charge. Harry hung head following his dour professor, practically running to keep up with the man's long strides. He was in a near panic, he had to get away, he wasn't ready to face his furious potion's master after the recent news of his paternity, they passed an empty corridor, and without a second thought Harry silently slipped away and made a mad dash for it, he didn't no where it went but he was sure he knew where it didn't, and that was the dungeons. After several long seconds of silence, Snape noticed he no longer heard Potter's feet dragging behind him, " _he wouldn't dare"_ he thought to himself, he precipitously turned his head, expecting see the boy following, but to his utter disbelief, the boy was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Caught in the act

Legal disclaimer, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE STORIES NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTER, THEY ALL BELONG TO THE QUEEN J.K. ROWLING

Snape stood there in the middle of the corridor gaping at the empty space behind him. He could not believe that Potter had the audacity to retreat from his potions master. Snape stood there fuming, the boy would not get away with this, and this was the final incidence. With an abrupt swirl of his black robes, Snape marched down toward his office, intending on finding out Potter's timetable, he would not escape so easily this time, he intended on the teaching the boy a lesion in respect.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry was sprinting down the corridor as fast as his legs would carry him. He could not believe that he just outright disobeyed his professor. Harry started to slow his pace, as his footsteps against the marble castle floor ceased to make the clapping sound of leather shoes against agate. He slowly steadied his breath, " _how could I have done that, he's going to murder me….. but I've had it with him always doing that, ordering his students to always follow him, like mindless pixies, well not me, he hasn't been in my life for 12 years and he won't be now"_ Harry mused to himself. He managed to make it to the end of the corridor, where he realized to his utter relief, led another path back to the great hall. As he walked up the stone staircase, a small faint whisper could be heard "…. _kill... kill"_ Harry immediately halted his next step on the staircase. Frantically, turning his head back and forth looking for the source of the noise. He felt his heart race, and his breath quicken, he thought it sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite identify where he had heard it originally.

After several moments of panic, which felt like ages to the small boy, he finally convinced himself, that it was just his imagination. He had just been thinking Snape would kill him, but he didn't think he could go as far as to imagine he actually heard that…. " _oh well probably all in my mind"_ he dismissed easily, and with that he continued his trek up the main floor. Ron and Hermione were just exiting the great hall through the large wooden doors, when they caught site of their best mate. "Harry! what happened? Why was Professor Snape so furious with you"? Hermione inquired. Harry knew he could only go so long without informing his other friend of the new development his life had decided to take. "I'll tell you later alright, lets just get to class, I don't want to be in the halls, just incase we run into that git again" Harry bitterly growled out. "Mate you alright? I thought you were just with him in the dungeons, why would he come all the way back to the great hall" Ron questioned. "Look it's a long story, can we just head to class please, I don't want to be late". Ron took in his friend's perplexed emotions on his face, he knew something was off, but he knew he couldn't mention it with the likes of all the students around, not to mention Hermione. Even though Hermione was one of their best mates, he knew this was Harry's decision of who and when he decided to tell. With a reluctant nod and a suspicious glance from Hermione, the trio headed up the stairs towards the Charm's classroom.

HPHPHPHPHP

Much to the surprise of Professor Flitwick, the three Gryffindors were the first to arrive in the class. Filius was just spelling the large chalkboard to explain the _lumos_ charm, when Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to their seats in the back of the classroom. "Well what a surprise to see you three here so early, anything you require of me, or just eager to learn about today's lesson?" Filius queried with a slight smirk on his face. He suspected the trio was up to something, but much to the surprise of his fellow colleagues, Flitwick enjoyed a few good jokes here and there, so wasn't too concerned about the three early students. "No Professor we just ended breakfast a bit early today, and thought we'd get a head start" Hermione resolved. Harry pulled out his stool, that scratched against the stone floor, causing his two friend to glance his way, "Sorry", Harry sat down and pulled out his Charms textbook. He thought if he engrossed himself in his readings, then time would fly by and he could forget having to face Snape's wrath.

Ron knew his mate was growing exceedingly frustrated with the Snape proceedings, and he tried to do his best to support his friend. So the red headed boy, much to his utter compunction, pulled his textbook out as well, and dropped it on the old wooden desk with a resounding plop. Hermione glanced at her two friends; she knew something was going on, something important, why hadn't Harry told her? She knew whatever it was, it was really upsetting him, Hermione knew that he would tell her when he was ready, and she didn't want to push her friend, who was in obvious distress. So she just settled with her book, "Why are you two reading, I mean I know why I'm reading, but what's gotten in to you two" she turned her gaze to Harry and put a light hand on his shoulder "You know I'm here for you Harry, whatever this is about". Harry glanced up from the textbook he was so desperately trying to concentrate on "Thanks Hermione, I know". Soon the halls of the castle echoed with a musing chime, and the second year Gryffindor, Hufflepuff class piled into the large classroom. Harry whispered back to his bushy haired friend "We'll talk later, I promise". With a small grin, Hermione turned her attention to the front of the classroom.

Professor Flitwick stood on his platform, a few meters above the classroom of students so he could see all of his pupils. He cleared his through with a resounding s _onorous_ charm to terminate the cogitations of the young twelve year old wizards, and swiftly began teaching the lesson.

Halfway through the class, a loud knock was heard at the back of the classroom. Everyone dropped their quills and slowly turned their gaze away from their cheery charms professor, to the dark shadow that seemed to be looming in the archway of the old oak door. Severus cleared his throat, and Filius turned his regard to his fellow colleague. "Professor Snape what can I do for?" the minuscule professor stated. "I apologize for interrupting your class Filius, but I am in need of Mr. Potter, would you mind relinquishing him from today's lesson, I will see to it that he completes today's lesson" Snape drawled with a dispassionate tone, and flicked his hand in the air, as if this was a severe inconvenience to his day. "Not at all Severus, Mr. Potter collect your things and go with Professor Snape". Harry looked up from his notes, his heart was racing once more, and his breath was quickening to an alarming speed, as he tried desperately to get himself under control. Harry swallowed his dread, while fury began to bubble up inside him, _why can't Snape just leave me alone!_ Harry focused his gaze once more to his charm's notes and replied, "No thank you sir, I'm good where I am".

 _That insolent little brat_ , Snape ruminated as he strolled silently behind his wayward son. "Mr. Potter" a dark ominous voice smoothly spoke from behind the raven-haired boy. Harry dropped his quill in his startle and held his breath. "Did you come to the conclusion that I was catechizing for your permission?" Did Snape really expect him to answer that? What did catechizing even mean; _I'm not a dictionary, who speaks like that._ Before Harry could sojourn his reveries and respond, a firm hand grasped the back of his white collared shirt, hoisting him up into the air and back down to his feet with a thump. Snape then took hold of Harry's upper forearm and dragged him from the class, his books and schoolbag forgotten.

The students whispers were now growing louder, "Could you believe that", "Snape that git", "He's dead meat", the inquiries went on for a few more minutes before Professor Flitwick regained his classes attention once more. Hermione looked on at the scene with sheer bewilderment, while Ron was just hoping his best mate was alive after this latest altercation.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Snape had not released his son's arm, if anything his grip tightened as the boy continued to struggle. "Since I cannot trust you to obey simple instructions, I shall be personally escorting you to my office, where we will have a little chat about your recent behavior, and know this Potter, it is in your best interest to comply and cease this struggling, as your list of grievances is long enough as it is" Snape snarled in his deep foreboding tone. However if anything, this just made Harry even more cross. Grabbing his right hand and trying to pry his professor large pale fingers from the tight grip of his upper arm. Snape came to an abrupt halt halfway down the corridor towards the dungeons, and turned his head ever so slightly to peer down in to those emerald eyes, and whispered in a slow dangerous tone "Continue to do that, and you will sorely regret it". Harry's hand dropped immediately, whispering something unflattering that his professor pretended to not perceive, and he swallowed his pride, letting the professor lead him to his office, _this is it, I doomed._

As they neared the entrance to Snape's office, the dour potions professor slipped his wand from his sleeve and with a flick, the door to his office slammed opened and he strolled in, with his hand still firmly grasped against the boy-who-lived. Snape's office was larger than most office's, and was lined with all sorts of ominous benumbed creatures. One wall was an entire shelf of herbs; white another rested various vials of recently brewed potions, all of various shades and sizes. There was a long wooden table with a three cauldrons bubbling beneath a small flame, appearing to be in stasis. Several small torches lined the spaces between shelves, leaving the room ominously dark. Snape sauntered to the back of the office, where a large heavy coppice desk took up much of the back room. Had it been in any other professor's office, harry thought the bureau would have been beautiful, with Latin inscriptions inscribed on all four sides, and hidden drawers poking out at the opposite end. However, since it was in his most hated potions professor's office, it made the foreboding room all the more menacing. Severus deposited harry with a rough push into one of the two wooden chairs that stood before his desk, while he snaked over to the other end, and took his seat in the large leather wingback. Snape's fierce obsidian eyes pierced those of the raven-haired child. He stood gazing upon the child before him for several long minutes, making Harry squirm in the uncomfortable wooden chair. A chair especially made for naughty children, no student ever desired to be seated in one of those old wooden chairs, facing their potions professor, it was never to end well.

Snape watched has Potter writhed under his scrutiny, he could sense the child knew what was to come. He was in more trouble than any student he had every taught in the past ten years, and this insolent child happened to be his son. After another minute of uncomfortable silence, Snape scoffed in a silky yet treacherous tone "Care to explain your abominable behavior young man"?

A/N: Thank you for all the great reviews, I really appreciate them!

Several more chapters to be posted very soon


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: It ends here

Legal disclaimer, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE STORIES NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTER, THEY ALL BELONG TO THE QUEEN J.K. ROWLING

Harry flinched at the tone of the potion master's voice; he couldn't bring himself to lift his gaze to meet the owner of those obsidian eyes before him. _Did Snape just call me 'young man', who does he think he is._ He did not want to be here, he could faintly taste the tinges of iron swimming across his taste buds, and realized he had bitten his lip with enough force to break skin. Meanwhile, Snape focused his gaze more intently on the boy in front of him, "Well Mr. Potter…. I'm waiting". Snape could see the effect his presence had on the child, and he was unwavering in his efforts to show the boy the error of his ways.

Harry continued to sit on the wooden chair with his hands clenched in his lap, he fiddled with the over worn white collared shirt under his Gryffindor sweater, his first piece of clothing that he had been able to purchase, his first year at Hogwarts. Without lifting his regard, he shrugged his shoulders in a nervous manner. _Please let me make it out alive, I should have written a will before I was so unceremoniously dragged here, stupid git….Ron could have my Nimbus 2000, Hermione could have all my textbooks, at least they'll get more use than I ever did, Neville could have….._ He was brought out of his musings, by a cold long finger thrusting his chin upwards. "A shrug is not tolerable nor a reply I am willing to accept, now a verbal answer if you please, and do show your father the common courtesy of looking me in the eyes Mr. Snape" the potion master sneered at the young boy.

The raven-haired child wondered how his professor had appeared before him, was he so lost in thought that he missed the black-cloaked man rise from his chair. Snape was mere inches from him, and that alone made Harry very perturbed. Severus drew back his hand once he was sure the boy would retain his gaze and promptly folded his arms across his chest, leaning against the desk and stared down at his son. He knew the use of his formal name would get the boy's attention, although he did not intend to use it outside his dwellings, the boy did not need to be cognizant of that.

Harry's thoughts were racing, _did he just call me Mr. Snape!... wait he said father, he can't make me do anything, he may be my ff-father but he has no rights to me._ "Err… I… well.." Harry stumbled to find words. "Articulate has ever, seeing as the serpent has got your tongue, I will begin this discussion, and you WILL listen". Snape Strolled over to a large leather couch that sat in the corner of the room and turned his gaze toward Harry, "Sit". One word 'sit', one word spoken with such ire, that swiftly set chills down Harry's small frame. He gingerly sat up from his chair and dragged himself to sit, somewhat uneasily, next to his professor. Snape set himself down beside his son, his gaze appearing as two unrelenting black holes, observing Harry as if he was an unsolved ingredient in a forbidden potion.

"I had expected to see you in my class yesterday to have this discussion, although I realize you are distraught by the happenings of recent, your behavior is unacceptable and I will not allow my son to openly flout the rules of this institution, and you for one, are most certainly NOT above them", Harry opened his mouth to protest, but more so in shock, of the fact that the dungeon bat had declared him his brood. However, before any word could escape his lips, the potion master put his hand up to terminate any unwanted objections and continued his harangue. "I have spoken with the headmaster, and you will not be returning to those atrocious relatives of yours, your mother would have never allowed you to be placed there. Your guardianship as me transferred to me and as your father, whether you like it or not, you will be following my rules from now on". Harry furiously shot up from his place on the leather upholstery, "NO, I'm not staying with you, you hate me, this is not happening!" Harry had hoped that last part of his diatribe had stayed inside his mind, but to avail. "I can assure you, it is and we are not finished. Now. Sit". Snape scoffed those last words slowly and dangerously, emphasizing each word as if it were poison in his mouth.

Harry gingerly brought himself back on to the couch and awaited the volatile words of his potion's master; he was in no mind set to even consider him as a father… not yet anyhow. Snape cleared his throat and yet again began for the third time that evening, " From now on you will be following a strict set of _guidelines_ and it may be modified as I see fit. For one, your markings are pitiful and I expect at least Es in all your classes, furthermore you will respect all your superiors and if I hear from any of your professors that your behavior is anything but…. You will not like the consequences". Harry just sat there looking at the professor dumbfounded, _he's not serious is he_ , his eyes glazed over from taking in this new information, and it was just the beginning of the end.

"Likewise, you will keep yourself out of circumstances that DO NOT pertain to you, I will not have you sneaking about after hours gallivanting about the castle, in search of dragons and artifacts that are none of your business. You are to keep yourself out of harms way, and seek out an adult if you are in need of help, understood"? Snape waited for Harry's acknowledgment before continuing. The boy didn't know if Snape was just testing his attentiveness or he was really supposed to respond, so with his head down facing his lap, he slowly nodded his head and whispered, "Yes sir". "If I am to find you out of bed after hours, your choice of bedtime will no longer be in your hands. You will do as you are told and obey, as for the consequences should you disobey, which I am sure you will" Snape let his eyes narrow at the boy before him, sending him a clear warning, "they will start out as mild groundings, and loss of privileges however, for direct disobedience and putting yourself in danger, I _will_ spank you, and believe me, I always keep my promises". Harry tried to open his mouth to say something, anything, but he could not form a cognizant sentence, he sat there silent, discerning his life being taken out of his hands.

 _Why is he doing this… he doesn't like me, does he?... No, he just wants control of me, well he won't be getting it._ Meanwhile, Snape was studying the boy intently, "Have you any concerns"? Harry could not believe what had just happened, Snape was giving him _rules_ and acting like he cared, but why? He brought his bright emerald eyes to meet those of onyx and spoke in a soft voice, if Snape hadn't been a well trained spy, he would have missed it, "but you hate me…". Snape felt his heart drop, his breath was caught in his throat, he knew he had been harsh on the child in the past, but to be looking into lily's bright eyes, he couldn't do anything but acknowledge his faults. For the first time in eleven years, Severus spoke the boy's name. "Harry…" as he took a long breath in. This immediately caught the boy's attention. "I must apologize for my hostilities towards you, I was blinded by hate, and… it was wrong of me", with that Snape stood and headed for the office door. He wasn't ready to have this conversation with the child yet; enmities were still too high as of late.

Harry didn't know where the professor was going, was he just unobtrusively dismissed. Even so, Harry couldn't take anymore of this conversation, so he hastily headed for the large oak door, and tried to bypass Snape, but was stopped when the cloaked man blocked his path. "Follow me" the dark voice beckoned, and Snape strode down the corridor with robes billowing behind him. Harry had enough of this, he was being told what to do, how to act, where go to, he folded his arm in the archway of the office door and glowered defiantly back at the tall man, "Why". Snape abruptly stopped and turn around in one swift motion to face his wayward son. "Come again?" his smooth silky voice bellowed to the raven-haired boy, he took slow menacing steps toward Harry, but did not wait for a response "You will do as you are told, that his why" he spat out. Regaining his composure as it seemed to run a miss as to who he was dealing with, Snape seized the boy's upper arm, as he had done just hours before, and strode him toward the staircase departing the dark dungeons.

After several moments of silence, with Harry particularly fuming, Snape brusquely halted and turned toward Harry. The boy was practically thrown from Snape's grasp as he had been struggling to keep up with his professor's long strides. When Harry was able to take in his surroundings, he had a feeling he knew where they were headed. The corridor has several large stained glass windows, and he could faintly see two very large carved wooden doors in the distance, he began to panic, taking in large uneven gulps of air. He began to turn his head about looking for an escape route, but was brought of his musings, when the silky voice invaded his surroundings. "Calm yourself child", and he knelt down before the boy and put both hands on Harry's shoulders, taking notice to the slight flinch the boy gave.

"I am taking you to Madame Pomfrey Mr. Potter, it was brought to my attention of your poor eating habits and I will not allow you to be skipping any more meals. You are severely underweight for your age and I would like to see to it that you are in optimum health" Snape said with a soft tone. Harry was taken back, _it almost sounds like Snape is concerned_ , but this just worried Harry even more. "Why does it matter sir, no one has ever bothered to care before" Harry whispered, staring at the marble floor and playing with the lose strings of his sweater. The potion master gently lifted the boy's chin, and said " Contrary to what you've been told, your life has value and I will see to it that you are properly taken care of. Now come along Mr. Potter". Snape picked himself up off the stone floor of the castle and put a hand in between the boys back and proceeded to guide him toward the hospital doors. Harry was dragging his feet, not looking forward to this. "Please sir, I'm fine, there's nothing wrong, sometimes I'm just not hungry, its no big deal", Harry tried to bring himself away from the presence of his professor. "Mr. Potter, if your last dinner was any indication, as you were not there, you are NOT fine and I was informed you hardly touched the meal that was brought to you, you WILL let Madame Pomfrey examine you, end of discussion".

With that, Snape opened the infirmary doors with a flick of his wand, and Snape directed Harry to the nearest bed. "Sit and do not leave from this bed". Harry felt a slight chill and the professor then strode in to Poppy's office and shut the door with a resounding slam. _I can't do this; they'll know that my relatives never fed me because of the freak that I am. I may not like Snape, but he does seem to care…. As much emotion as the dungeon bat can portray, no I have to find a way out. They're in Madame Pomfrey's office, they'll probably be awhile, I can just slip out._ Harry gingerly sat up from the bed and took a few steps towards the large brass handles of the hospital doors.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Snape had just entered Poppy's office, when the mediwitch turned around from inventorying her potion vials. "Severus, what can do for you" Poppy inclined. "Poppy, I have brought Mr. Potter, I presume Albus has informed you of our situation" Snape queried to the older witch. "Yes I have been informed, I am so happy for you Severus, Lily would be so thankful to know her son is back with his father" Poppy practically groveled at Severus. The potion master was taken aback by the sudden attention from the mediwitch and his features took on a frightening look of distain. "Please would you examine Mr. Potter, I believe his relatives have callously neglected him and…." Snape was about to suggest some sort of maltreatment may have taken place, when he felt a slight tingle in his body.

Snape had inconspicuously placed a ward around the bed he placed Harry on, knowing very well the boy would not stay put. The pulling sensation heightened as the boy got further away from the confines of the bed and the wards were alerting him as such. Snape promptly strode, mid-conversation from Poppy's office and headed for the door. Poppy could see the conflicting emotions evolve across the potion master's face and hastily followed him out.

HPHPHPHPH

Harry had only moved about two meters from the bed when the office door swung open revealing a very disgruntled looking Snape. The potion master strode out, robes billowing, and wand slipping from the precincts of his dark clothed sleeve. He stopped just before the naughty boy, wand twirling around his fingers in a foreboding manner. "It is in your best interest to return to that bed, in fact I _highly_ recommend it" Snape's dark ominous voice drawled. Harry was taken back, _how could the professor know I left the bed, how did he know every time I went anywhere_ Harry thought befuddled. His heart was beating out of chest from being startled to such an extent, and he hastily made a run back toward to bed, before Snape could make good of his unspoken threat, with is wand so ever carelessly dangling between his fingers. Snape smirked at his son, and the two older wizards punctually approached the bed.

A/N: Thank you to all those who have reviewed so far, I really appreciated it! Your reviews make my day.


End file.
